Soul Resonance
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Palutena created his body but the soul she found lost, now Pit finds himself in another dimension because of a monster and will soon learn his last lives past
1. Journey

So.. I own nothing but the fanfic and anything original, but i do wish i owned Kid Icarus.. if i did those mini animes would be coming out on DVD. I also don't own

_I Challenge people to write there own version of this with a different series_

**Soul Resonance**

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One: Journey

Palutena was a powerful Goddess, but creating souls were beyond her. She was a Goddess of light, and souls and birth were among anothers power.

That... left her with a problems.

She had created a body, but found that she could not find a soul pure enough that would connect with its form. She tapped her lip frowning, she had already used up many favours in creating the body and no way was she able to grab a single soul from the underworld. It would gain too much attention from those best left alone.

So it was a surprise when she felt a flicker of a soul between the fragile walls of existence, where no soul should have been able to be... she had known gods to destroyed by straying there.

She shifted her gaze to that soul, and was amazed that while confused the soul was whole and not yet faded... but sadly its memories had sealed themselves away for its sanity.

Not even thinking, she plunked the soul gently to herself.

Palutena found herself smiling down on soul, as it gently brushed against her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where your from... your soul was lost in the between. But how would you like to live again?" she asked.

Confusion was felt.

"I created a body, an angel... but it is soulless and will not wake till it is souled. I need someone to serve me, and to help me protect the humans of this reality. It wouldn't be easy, and there would be many battles. Or I could nudge your soul into the reincarnation cycle," she told him.

"You sure?" she asked the soul a few minutes later when the soul seemed to agree.

Sapphire shaded eyes opening were a beautiful sight.

"How about Pit as a name."

OoOoO

Pit might have looked like a child, but the small angel had served Palutena faithfully for hundreds of years. She had even let him wonder the world when his wings were damaged past fully healing, he missed the ability to fly on his own but Palutena made up for that.

He's returned quickly when Medusa had captured Palutena, heh.. his first battle against the corrupted Goddess.

Since then he'd stayed by her side happily, where she was combines mother/big sister with all the teasing included. The chaos kin days still haunted his nightmares, especially with the deaths and damages his soulless body had done.

Now with Hades defeated and dark Pit his other half randomly staying in skyworld, he finally had a chance to relax.

The brunette sighed and looked at the sky, he had so many memories of his life, or rather this life. He had only a few confusing memories of before Palutena found his soul. But he did wonder who he had been before then, male or female young or old.

He wondered if dark pit remembered those confusing days, for back then there soul had not been split between two personalities and bodies.

Probably, but the darker shaded angel had enough identity issues due to his 'birth' then thinking of Pits birth.

"Ohhhhhh..." a voice said creepily, "that bit of Past is a mysterrrrry," it hissed in his mind, did all gods and creatures have to speak in his head. He swore his head was chat central all the time between Palutena and whoever was fighting them or helping them.

"Who's there!" he demanded pulling out a weapon.

"Wouldn't you llllike to knoww," it hissed.

Then darkness swallowed him.

His last thoughts was of worry for Palutena and Dark Pit.

OoOoO

"Pit?" Dark Pit said confused, since his 'birth' he had always been able to find his other half... minus the time Pit had been ring bound that is. Yet a moment ago Pit had just vanished, not dead... just missing.

Palutena could only feel as if the world was ripped away from her, for Pit was her son through her creating his body. It felt as if part of her heart was ripped in half.

Both only knew they had to find the lighter angel and fast.

OoOoO

In a world of skyscrapers where the gods faded long ago, where magic was myth and technology was everywhere a streak of light flashed across a night sky.

Pit had arrived.

TBC


	2. Awaken

So.. I own nothing but the fanfic and anything original, but i do wish i owned Kid Icarus.. if i did those mini animes would be coming out on DVD. I also don't own

_I Challenge people to write there own version of this with a different series_

**Soul Resonance**

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two: Awaken

Pit being Pit the first thing he thought of was that he was hungry, the second was that he was definitely not in his bed. Slowly Pit woke the rest of the way up, ignoring the large bruises on his body. Sapphire eyes slid open to an area of trees, the sky was dawn with wisps of rain clouds in the distance.

"Rain... there's no rain in skyworld," Pit said to himself, the only time the weather was different was during invasions/possessions... etc.

He sat up with a gulp, eyes wide as he looked around wildly. He was definitely not in skyworld, and definitely not any place he remembered.

"Palutena," he called, feeling a bit of fear when no response came from his Goddess.

And then he came to an even more sinking feeling, he couldn't even feel Dark Pit who was literally half of himself... even though he saw him more of a darker colored twin.

"Where... am I?" Pit asked himself confused, where had that voice sent him.. other then what he now identified as a park of some type.

There was something wrong in the air. Like something was missing.

"I can't feel any gods," he said in shock, he'd always felt the gods anywhere he went even if no gods had visited that spot in hundreds of years. The only way that was possible was if he was in a world the gods had left long ago or faded away for some reason

He got to his feet and stretches, feeling the cramps in his wings vanish but he still feels like one big bruise. But Pit was a happy person, being in a godless world with no communication with Palutena wouldn't keep him down.

He covered his ears as a screeching sound filled the air, strange machines (which he later learned were called cars) slammed into the area and surrounded him with bright lights landing onto his form.

Blue eyes blinked in surprise as humans pulled themselves from the machines, wearing very strange clothing from what he was used to.

"Oh..." Pit said eyes widening briefly as something small and sharp hit his next, he felt himself crumpling forward onto the cool long grass.

The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was a blond human, absently clicklin g a small square item in his hand.

OoOoO

After invasions from another world, streaks of light crashing int a local park was quickly noticed. The blond government agent had enough headaches from the Digimon that lived there, and now something else had landed on his planet.

It looked human except for the white wings, he'd think it an angel if he hadn't already seen angel type Digimon.

"Get him to containment," Yamaki said, pulling the small dart from the angel type being.

OoOoO

While Dark Pit couldn't feel where his twin was, he did get sensations sometimes. Like a prick on the neck and the urge to fall unconscious, he shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

"What the heck is that idiot doing," The dark angel snarled glad he hadn't been flying. But at least he could see if Palutena could track Pit down now that he'd finally felt something through there connection.

OoOoO

Containment was actually a combination of cell and scanning unit with special electronic waves that kept Digimon from using attacks, Yamaki had made it with help from the Tamers and had proved it could hold Mega levels.. even if only a short time.

The angel Digimon was laying on a bed, its body on its side to not crush its wings.

"Don't Digimon ever get tired of coming to the real world," Rika said walking over to Yamaki, who was peering at the unconscious Digimon through a one way wall.

"Rika.." Renamon said phasing in.

"We haven't identified the Digimon yet, our systems crashes when it tried to scan it," Yamaki said annoyed.

"Of course it would, its not a Digimon. But it is the first being I've met that i swear smells like Light would smell like if it had a smell," Renamon said actually said mumbling a bit.

"What do you mean its not a Digimon!" Yamaki said worriedly, then stared at the... angel? On the bed.

"He awakens," Renamon said, and the angels eyes opened showing the world beautiful sapphires.

OoOoO

"Where am I now?" Pit said in confusion.

TBC

Omake:

By 23blenders

"Pit you idiot, for waking up and instantly getting tranquilized!"


End file.
